In The Sky
by Yummie
Summary: Kiku is from the realm of the god's. But when she start's to develop strange feeling's for one of her friend's she can't help but feel left out, knowing they have feeling's for someone else.OCxAsa some OC x Nerine, OC x Kareha, Rin X Shia, Rin X Kaede


_Disclaimer: I do not own Shuffle! Or any of the character's. Howecer Kiku belong's to me_

I alway's wanned to do a Shuffle! fic, but I never wanted to do it with paring's from the show; I have yet to decide who it's about- Rin or Nerine... Maybe Asa since she's my number one fave!

**In The Sky  
Chapter one  
Kiku**

'This is so boring,' Kiku thought resting her chin on her hand as she glanced out of the window. 'It's... such a nice day. I hate being cooped here listening to Nadeshiko-sensei.'

"Tsuchuimi Rin!" she yelled slamming her hand on the desk behind Kiku. "Why are you not paying attention, again!"

"I uhh.. well.. I," Rin stuttered as Kiku laughed slightly to herself. 

"Well!"

"Well.. I.. uhh," Rin carried on but was cut off as the bell rang.

"Lucky," Nadeshiko sighed as everyone stood up. "Rin I would like to speak with you, for a while."

"Ne, that's what you get for slacking off," Kiku laughed hitting him on the back. "Kaede!" she yelled running after her.

'I swear she's too much like Asa,' Rin sighed rubbing his back.

"Uh, Kiku-chan," Kaede smiled as Kiku caught up to her.

"Ne, did you hear there's suposedly a new student starting tomorrow-"

"Actually," Itsuki intterupted pushing in between the two girl's. "It's two! And my sense's tell me their girl's to!"

"Romeo's off again," Kiku sighed as she put some of her light pink hair behind her ear's.

Kiku was of the world of god's, but her god magic wasn't as great as it could be. She negelcted it alot. Kiku had light pink hair which was in a similiar style to Kareha's. She had light blue eye's to, and was slightly shorter than Shigure Asa. "Sempai!" she called, waving her hand as Asa and Kareha looked over.

"Na, Kiku-chan," Asa smiled.

"Hello," Kareha smiled as Kaede took off, since she anted to get home and tidy up a bit.

"She work's too hard," Kiku sighed. "Ne, Itsuki rec-"

"I don't reckon I know! Since when are my sense's wrong!"

"Huh?" the pair asked as Kiku laughed slightly.

"There's two new student's arriving soon! And my sense's tell me their girl's!" Itsuki grinned.

"God help them," Kiku sighed, then laughed slightly at the small pun.

"You know what I heard?" Mayumi asked joining in. "That one's from the god realm and the other from the demon."

"But they're girl's right?" Itsuki asked, walking off with Mayumi; probobly planning another scheme or something.

"Well, I best be getting home before Kaachan worries," Asa sighed. "JA!" she laughed and ran off.

"Ja sempai!" Kiku waved and looked at Kareha.

"My! My! My!" she said as she held the side of her head, her eye's glazed over and she went into a trance.

"What set her off this time?" Kiku asked, as she slowly walked off from Kareha, now in her "Fantasy world".

"Maybe it was from that time.. I... uh," Kiku said to herself as she blushed slightly and walked outside, where it promtly began to rain. "Just my luck! It's been sunny all day, and I forgot an umbrella."

"Here," a voice said as they held one over her head.

"Uh, Rin-kun!" she smiled. "Kaede-chan already went home you know."

"I know," he smiled as the pair walked out. "I thought you wouldn've been with Kareha-sempai and Asa-sempai."

"Asa-sempai had to do something at home and Kareha... well.. something set her off again," Kiku laughed slightly. "So how's things going with Kaede?" she asked, elbowing him slightly like Asa did when she teased him.

"W.. what do you mean!" he asked blushing slightly.

"You know very well what I'm talking about," she grinned deviously.

"Your like Asa-sempai," Rin replied flatly.

"You.. think?"

"But you hit harder."

"Gomen nasai!" she said with a small laugh. "Well this is where I leave you!" she smiled as she stepped out from under the umbrella and started walking down a side passage. "Ja Rin-kun," she yelled as she started to run.


End file.
